


Victory Was Finally Reached:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Standing Tall Series [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Celebrations, Court, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Hurt/Comfort, Lunch, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani & Her ohana celebrate her victory in court, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of the series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Victory Was Finally Reached:

*Summary: Tani & Her ohana celebrate her victory in court, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of the series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Tani Rey was feeling great, as she headed to **_Kamekona’s_** to meet everyone for a celebratory lunch, Cause she won her case against her ex in court,  & victory was finally reached. Her nightmare was finally over, & she never had to think, or talk about it again.

 

The Gang including Ellie Clayton, were all enjoying themselves, while they were waiting for Tani to arrive, so they can get on with the fun. Commander Steve McGarrett said, “I am glad that everything is normal, Tani deserved this”, as they took sips from their drinks.

 

“I know, She couldn’t get any peace because of what was going on, It broke my heart”, Officer Junior Reigns said, as he thought back to the hell that his friend went through. Captain Lou Grover agreed, The Former _**SWAT**_ Commander said, “Well, She proved that she is tough as nails,  & handled herself perfectly”, Ellie added this to the conversation.

 

“It was tough, Despite the crap that had happened, & she was handling it perfectly, & with class too”, Everyone nodded, & was proud of their loved one, They saw her coming towards them.

 

“Hey, Guys, Thanks for this, It was just the perfect way to end this hell”, she said, as she sat down, & joined them. They were relaxing, The Ex-Lifeguard was glad to have so many wonderful supportive people around her, who loves, & respects her.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
